Amphitrite
by kaloobia
Summary: There's the new girl, Amphitrite: she has looks, humor, brains, everything. Poseidon would waste no time in flirting with her: IF he hadn't already met her before, and if he didn't still have those horrible scars. Rated T just in case.


A wisp of pale blond hair.

That was the first thing that caught Poseidon's attention. He was having lunch with the usual godboy crew: Apollo, Dionysus, Ares and Hades. They had all been laughing at something the god of the sea had just said involving , when he'd suddenly seen the girl waiting at the lunch line. The whole school had been abuzz about the new student ever since morning. Poseidon hadn't heard her name or seen her yet, but as he soon as he saw the girl waiting for her food, he knew she was the one.

And no wonder everyone was talking about her: she was hard to miss. Though she wasn't that tall, she had an important aura about her, as if she was royalty, and had a straight, demeaning composure. Her hair was long, straight, and ghostly blond, and swayed behind her whenever she moved in the slightest. Her sharp blue eyes were pale and icy, as if they knew exactly what you were thinking or about to do. Her lips were plump and pink, and she would lick them every so often, though whether she did it to keep them shiny and moist or out of habit was hard to tell. Her fingers were long, delicate, with perfectly manicured nails that could've scraped a person's eyeballs out.

She wasn't cute, or pretty, or even hot: she was strikingly beautiful.

And to Poseidon, she was all too familiar.

The palms of his hands began to sweat heavily. What was she doing here? Gods, he hadn't seen her since... forever! And for her to suddenly appear now was completely unexpected. The other godboys had noticed that their friend had gone quiet and, following his gaze, saw who he was staring at. Apollo whistled quietly.

"That's the new girl, isn't it? Godsamighty, she's cute," he commented, receiving a playful punch in the shoulder from Dionysus.

"What's her name again? Ampinaty?" Ares asked.

"Amphitrite," Poseidon murmured. His eyes were glued to her, and he couldn't get himself to tear them away.

"Leave it the god of flirting to remember any girl's name," Hades muttered, receiving snickers from around the table. Poseidon ignored them; instead, he was trying to decide whether he should hide under the table, or if his eyes were deceiving him.

The seashell tattoo on the back of her neck? Check.

That tiny, nearly invisible scar on the palm of her right hand? Poseidon waited until Amphitrite turned up her palm. Check.

Heartbeat acceleration, plus a loud 'boom boom' sound coming from his chest?

Definitely check.

Poseidon swallowed with difficulty. It was definitely her. She was here, in this school, only several yards away from where he was currently sitting.

He only realized what he obviously had to do when Amphitrite was already up by the octopus lady, getting her food.

"Guys, I'll see you later," Poseidon heard himself say. Without further explanation, he stood up abruptly, and sprinted toward the exit of the lunch room.

He needed to get as far away from that girl as possible. He continued to run, and only when he got to his dorm on the fifth floor and was safely locked in his room did he stop to catch his breath. Poseidon pinched the bridge of his nose, a cold sweat forming on the back of his neck.

What was she doing here?

Poseidon remembered her all too well. He remembered everything.

Those pale, yet loving eyes.

Her comforting hand over his.

Her breath against his ear as she whispered that everything would be all right.

And the tight feeling he got in his chest, the butterflies he got in his stomach whenever he looked at her right after she had just kissed him on the cheek.

**A/N: I hate myself. I really do. But I had to put up this idea before somebody else came up with it. My guess is that Amphitrite probably won't appear in the actual series, leaving it up to the readers to decide whether she and Poseidon ever meet. So here's what I think would happen. Probably might get a little sentimental in later chapters. Please read and review if you can find a place in your heart to forgive me. All flames shall be fed to . :)**


End file.
